paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha
Sasha belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. She is a member of the Twilight town paw patrol as their Night rescue pup. Personality Sasha may be kind and friendly, but she's equally just as feisty as well. She is very well mannered and very enjoyable to talk to if you're nice to her. She's a good listener and has a tendency to make others troubles feel valid and gives a sense of comfort when they come to her with their troubles. She never makes a conversation all about her, and is very invested in learning and talking to the other person. She is very smart and witty, able to understand many things others can't. She's definitely the most motherly of the team. However, since she doesn't like to talk about herself much others are often left to wonder about her. She'll occassionally talk about things she likes and give explanations when absolutely necessary, but otherwise she's a mystery. The fact that she sleeps through the day only adds to that air of mystery. She will not be talked down to unless you want to get a piece of her mind. She knows how to defend herself and she will do so if she feels like others are trying to take advantage of her. Appearance She's a cackyish grey colored akita with a black muzzle, face, and ears. Her collar is a yellowish orange and her tag is dark blue. Her crest is an owl. Job She is the Night time rescue pup for the Twilight town patrol. Though generally all the pups must work at night since it comes so early, Sasha is called when it's really late at night. It's usually she who reports back any problem that happens at night and will say if she needs any extra help. She is always patrolling at night, and almost nothing can escape her gaze. Uniform Her vest is a dark blue color with a lilac pup pack. She wears purple night-vision goggles. Catchphrases 'The night time is my time!' 'While others are in bed, I will defend!' Pup pack tools * Lighter * Mechanical claw * Extra pair of night vision goggles * Heat finding goggles Vehicle Sasha has a dark blue high-tech looking car. It's structured like a Mercades with the front windsheild covering the top of the vehicle as well. Her crest is on the side. Friends Meggie: friends Hera: Good friends Shasta: best friends. Gaia: friends Finnius: friends Twiga: friends Trayci: friends Nutmeg: friends Flare: friends Coke: friends Rivals/Enemies Butch: Butch and his gang is the greatest enemy the patrol has to face, not to mention the fact Sasha holds a grudge against him for trying to hurt her. Family Laura: mother Kashi: sister Amestriss: sister Trivia *Sasha is afraid of fish. *Sasha never can resist a good bath or spa day. *Sashas favorite night time job is patrolling the streets of Twilight town when most people are asleep. She says it feels thrilling to be the only pup up when others are sleeping. *Sasha loves the feeling of cold fresh air. That's one of the reasons Winter is her favorite season. *Sasha's favorite color is Lilac. *In Flashverse, Zodiac has a crush on her and doesn't stop hitting on her. Eventually, she ends up returning his feelings *She was the tenth member of the Twilight Town PAW Patrol * She hates being woken up during the day since she gets so little sleep usually. * She feels a little sad that she often misses out on spending time with the rest of the team since she sleeps during the day. * She hates super warm weather, and specifically dislikes the month of June since its so hot. * She has an affinity for dog-safe chocolate and especcially hot chocolate. Bio Sasha had always been sophisticated and lived a high lifestyle. But when she lost her collar, she was mistaken for a stray and was picked up by the dog catchers. On one of their stops, she managed to escape. She had no idea where she was, and began prowling the streets. She ended up unknowingly wandering into the territory of a nearby dog gang, and was set upon by them. Hearing the noise, Meggie and Coke came to see what was going on. They saved her and brought her to their warehouse. After hearing what the PAW patrol stood for, Sasha decided she wanted to join. She became their Night watch pup. Stories she appears in: New canon A Sasha Situation Gallery Aroura.png|Sasha's old design, gross Aroura the Akita.png The final step.png i_said_to_the_left___godman_it_by_tastymangocat-d97lj5y.png|Sasha and Zodiac- by Tastymangocat on deviantart! Thanks so much! 20160322_135302-1.jpg|Zodiac and Sasha Pawpatrol-FC aroura.png|Old ref Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Female Category:Purebred Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- main character Category:Akita Category:Fanon character Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- main character